Lord Vortech
Background As the primary antagonist of LEGO Dimensions, ''he is the opposition of Gandalf, Batman, and Wyldstyle. He plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foudational Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he is capturing characters such as Robin, Metalbeard, and Frodo to take the Foundational Elements that they own (the ring, a piece of Kryptonite, and a chest). With his ancient and unstable powers, he is opening rifts to collect an army of villains to help him achieve his ultimate goal- to rule the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it by creating a single, orderly dimension. When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf from defeating them and gained new allies such as The Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them down in Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and pretending to steal a Foundational Element. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending The Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundational Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge Metalbeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create "The Tri", a triple-headed entity based mainly off of Metalbeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime once more with a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech had a final showdown with the trio, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As insurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. However, a small brick fragment of him remained on his lair at Foundation Prime, and an unlikely man (possibly bob) stumbled across it. The Vortech fragment merged with the stranger, turning him into an entity similar to Vortech himself, complete with the voice and evil laugh. Notes * Lord Vortech is voiced by Gary Oldman who is best known for playing Sirius Black in the ''Harry Potter series and Commissioner Gordon in The Dark Knight trilogy. * Lord Vortech was the only LEGO Dimensions original character who doesn't have a physical figure, as contrasted to X-PO who has a physical version meant to be built out of certain parts from the Voron Gateway Portal in the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack only in one point of the game's main story campaign. * He is similar to the Anti-Monitor of DC Comics. Gallery Vortech.png Lord vortech big.jpg ScaryVortech.png Vortech.jpg Screen4.png Lego-dimensions-post-credits-845x321.jpg Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Big Figures Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions Year 2